familia_exitibus_a_critical_role_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Familia Exitibus
Familia Exitibus is the formal name for an ever-changing group of misfits who have dedicated their lives to defending Exandria and her people. Members * Azrael Morningstar * Bigbeef * Graham Mirkwillow * Hair * Morthos * Pencil Trickfoot * Skamir II * Sulvull Yeldric * Svetki Former Members * Aronan * Artis Meretrix * Katya * Liadon * Thy Pacus II * Valdrick Valorhorn History Arc 1 The original seven members of Familia Exitibus met outside of the city of Westruun when they were suddenly ambushed by a pack of snow people. They all raised arms and defeated the hostile creatures, preserving the lives of Luken Farrimond, Dirk Andretta, Sonja Solari, and Wintar Di Giovine. Luken told the party that these snow people had been attacking many of the farms outside of Westruun, and asked them to help out. They agreed, following Luken to the house of Jeremiah Sook, head of the Farmer's Guild. After arriving, Jeremiah informed the party that he believed the attacks were caused by a large, dark-furred, horned creature at Shatterstone Tower. Jeremiah originally asked the guards to handle the problem, but was denied because they were spread too thin. He then offered to pay the party to take care of the monster, and they agreed. A night of rest at Jeremiah's was followed by a long trek to Shatterstone Tower. Along the way, the party ran into Bigbeef, a bagpipe playing bugbear barbarian who just lost his family, a pack of wolves, to a hunting party of drow. The party told him of their quest, and he decided to join them since he had nothing left. Later that day, the party set up camp to sleep. Pencil baited a boar with deer meat and began the process of taming the creature he named Quill. The party quickly found rest. As the sun rose, Azrael and Artis heard the rattling of chains coming in their direction. They woke up the rest of the party, and watched as a large orc clutching several chained zombies marched alongside the road. The orc noticed the party, and released his beasts to attack. The party dispatched of the undead with haste, as the orc beheaded himself with a poorly timed swing. After the battle, the party hit the road again. They arrived just outside Shatterstone Tower to see a strange, green-haired figure walking down the road. The party quietly approached him, and introduced themselves to the figure. This man was Hair, a human sorcerer, and worshipper of Tiamat. He decided he would aid the party in their fight. Together, they snuck upon Shatterstone Tower. They decided to kill the demon inside the tower by pulling out all the heavy bricks of the tower. However, the beast heard the noise and came outside to discover the party. He introduced himself as Krampus and then proceeded to attack the party. This commenced a short but intense battle resulting in the destruction of the demon. After the death of the beast, the party triumphantly returned to Jeremiah's home and received their pay. They then briefly headed to Westruun to shop, and Hair purchased a dog named Frank. Arc 2 The party spent the next week resting and recuperating after the defeating of Krampus. Most of the group had spent their time working at the farm or helping Jeremiah's wife with chores, except Hair, who mysteriously disappeared. Jeremiah paid the party for their work, and, in celebration, they went to drink They arrived at The Sunkissed Tavern and Inn and proceeded to drink. As they conversed, a local blacksmith named Kerrek approached. He spoke to the party about Vox Machina, a legendary group of adventurers who Kerrek knew personally. Kerrek then told the party that they could always visit him at his shop named Passed Through Fire. After about an hour, Morthos was completely shit faced, so the party took Morthos to Jeremiah's home, only to find the barn ablaze and the house being ransacked by orcs and zombies. The party sprang into action, most of them attacking, while Sulva ran into the city to find aid. Arc 3 The Pentagonal Syndicate Allies * Jeremiah Sook * Uncle Raziel * Abraham * Matt Valentine Enemies Trivia * The name Familia Exitibus comes from an Elvish phrase meaning "family with issues."